Breakfast Club wolfs Rain style with an OC
by wolfsrainbabe
Summary: Its just the breakfast club movie, with another character. Yes Cheza's in it but Kiba doesn't get with her I'm sorry. Pairings: KibaxOC, HigexBlue


Jasmine walked up to the school doors, sighing and shifting the backpack on her back, This was going to be horrible, she thought. Getting detention was not on her to-do list this Saturday. At least no one else will be there, she thought again. She walked into the school and sniffed the air, gagging a little. She hated human schools; they were dirty, disgusting and so slow. But it didn't matter. Her sharp eyes caught the sight of a sign, saying DETENTION, an arrow pointing towards the library. She rolled her eyes and went to the library and stopped in the doorway.

Two boys sat at separate tables, one had his head on the table, banging it on the surface and the other was leaning back, his arms folded on his chest. His blue eyes looked up at her in the way that most gave her. It looked like he was saying, Well its obvious someone like you would be here. She sneered at him then walked past both of them and into the back. She slammed her backpack on the table and sat down.

In the next ten minutes three other people came in, a girl with short black hair sat in the front next to the blue-eyes boy, putting her head in her hands. The other two were a weirdly dressed boy and girl, one with pink hair the other with gray hair and a mullet in a pony-tail. She rubbed her forehead; detention wouldn't be fun today, not with these freaks around. She opened her backpack and took out her iPod, blasting nice loud rock in her head.

Everyone looked at her, an eyebrow cocked; the blue-eyed kid half-smiled then turned again facing the front. The black haired girl rolled her eyes along with the gray kid. She raised her upper lip in a hiss, and then turned in her seat.

The teacher, Mr. Jacking, walked into the library and up to Jasmine, taking the iPod from her, and unplugging the headphones, "This is detention, not study hall or free time Miss Seavings." He put the iPod in his shirt pocket.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever, when do we get out of this hellhole?"

"Three' o'clock, you'll do nothing but write me an essay about why you are here." He gave them all a packet of paper, "And if you finish early, go to sleep or stare at the wall. If I hear talking it'll be just another detention."

The gray haired boy snickered, leaning back in his chair.

The Mr. Jacking turned and faced him, "Have something to say Tsume?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Why don't you just kill us now and save us the grief. Plus we'll be off your ass for good."

"Because, Tsume, I want your pain to be slow and torturous. Not quick. I'll be in the room across the hall, talk and another detention next Saturday."

"And if we don't show?" The black haired girl said.

"Then, Miss Blue, you'll be suspended."

"So?"

"Then you won't get the education you need, have to repeat the same grade again and not be successful in life."

"That's what I always wanted to be. A hobo on the street." A kid with brown hair said, Jasmine noted he was the one banging his head earlier and had a red spot on his head.

"Don't play smart-ass with me Hige." Mr. Jacking said as he left the library.

Jasmine leaned back then sat up quickly, 'That old bastard still has my music." She growled.

"Don't expect to get it back." Tsume said, smirking his eyes closed as he put his feet on the table.

"What makes you think I won't?" Jasmine snapped.

"Because, that devil has eyes on the back of his head."

"And so does this one."

"Would you two shut up?" the blue- eyed boy said without turning to face them.

Both Jasmine and Tsume looked at him, "Who died and made you head chief, teachers pet?" Tsume said, raising an eyebrow.

The boy turned around, "I am not a 'teachers pet' my name is Kiba."

"Ooo," Jasmine said with fake enthusiasm, 'A fang, whoop-dee-freakin-doo." She said, narrowing her eyes, "Why do you think we'd listen to you?"

Kiba stood up and walked to Jasmines table, pushing the packet of paper towards her, "Because for you and the well being of all of us other students who care at least a little bit of getting a life, you'd write your damn essay." He said lowly in a menacing voice.

Jasmine smirked, leaning close to him so their faces were only centimeters apart, "Well you can take this packet, and shove its beautiful whiteness up your ass." She took the packet and shook it in his face, then slammed it in front of his hands that were resting on the table. She leaned back in content.


End file.
